


A Gift

by ameliaprince



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaprince/pseuds/ameliaprince
Summary: Bruce gives Lois a dick in a box. It isn't his first time. Or hers. They're adults about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Clark and Lois started to date. Bruce and Lois have been going on dates for about a month now. For a timeline, Bruce has been Batman for a while.

Bruce knocked on the door to Lois's apartment twice. As he raised his hand to knock a third time, she opened the door. "Took you long enough," Lois said, smiling. Bruce had called earlier, asking if she was home, and if he could visit her. "What's that?" She asked, referring to the gift box he was holding. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he set it down.

"A gift," Bruce said. "For us. To enjoy together." Lois raised an eyebrow, and walked to where he set the box down. She looked at him, waiting for him to give the cue to open it. Nodding to her, she lifted the top off and looked down. "A strap on." Lois stated, looking at him. "And lube," Bruce said. "The lube is very important."

"I-" Lois couldn't figure out what to say. She was expecting something more expensive. To be honest, she was somewhat relieved it was a strap on. "Have you ever been pegged?" Lois asked him. "Prior experience with these things is usually preferred." Her eyes went back down to the strap on. It was sensible. Not too big. And purple. A good color choice. "Have you ever pegged someone before?" Lois just looked at him. He had to answer the question she had asked first. "Yes, I have been pegged before." Lois smirked. He might have mentioned pegging their first date, but she thought he was joking. Only half joking, apparently. "Yes, I have pegged someone before." Lois paused. "I'm not even sure why I'm surprised. It's always the rich men."

Bruce smiled. "Am I really that much of a stereotype?" Bruce asked. "Yes," Lois answered. "So is that a yes to the pegging?" Lois looked back down at the toy. "Yes."

"Don't you have to like..?" Lois wasn't sure of the word to use. Bruce nodded, grabbing the box. Taking the toy and lube out, he dug in the tissue paper, pulling out an anal doucher. "You think of everything, don't you?" Lois asked, smiling. "Yup," He answered, and moved into the bathroom.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lois had taken the time that Bruce had used in the bathroom to slip into some lacy black lingerie. Another gift from Bruce. The strap on was well, strapped on. Waiting for him, she had found out that the toy had a vibrating feature. While she was cycling through the vibration options, Bruce stepped out, completely naked. It was bold, and Bruce was feeling the boldness of his actions. Red flushed his cheeks. "Come on, Bruce. Don't tell me you're shy now. Get on the bed." He followed her commands, and sat opposite of her. 

Bringing her hands to his face, she brought her lips to his in a kiss. As they kissed, both sets of eyes closed. Bruce's strong hands moved to Lois' waist. Lois' hand strayed from his hair, down his chest, down, down, until she grasped his cock. Slowly stroking it, Bruce's mouth moved to Lois' neck, giving soft bites. Lois, letting out a moan, remembered why they were here. Bruce was what someone would call a generous lover. But part of her wanted to treat him, and let him not worry about pleasing. 

"Get on all fours." Lois said, and Bruce happily complied. Lois opened the lube and applied some to her fingers. Lining her index finger up with his hole, she bit her lip. "I'm gonna put a finger in, ready?" Looking back at her, he nodded. "Yes." He admired that she was going slow. Pushing her finger in, he let out a soft moan. 

He really had done this before, Lois thought. Slowly pushing her finger in, and pulling it out, Lois added a second finger. Bruce let out a moan. Carefully pulling her two fingers out, she stood on her knees behind him, lubing up her silicone member. "Ready for the real-fake thing?" She asked, and he laughed, and answered, "Yes, Lois." 

Lois turned on the vibrating feature and pressed the tip to the entrance of his hole. Everything was lubed up, everything was a go. Lois, steadying the toy with her hand moved her hips to push it in. As it slipped in, Bruce let out a groan, stuffing his face into a pillow. Once half of the toy was in, Lois slowly pushed it in and out with the movement of her hips. Lois' hands moved to Bruce's hips, something guys had done to her when she was in a similar position. She pushed deeper, and as she slowly worked him, it became easier to slide in and out. 

Soon, Lois had gotten into a rhythm. And as she pushed herself in and out, Bruce's hand had moved to stroke his member. Bruce cursed as he felt himself near climax. "I'm gonna cum," He said, and Lois continued on, playfully smacking his ass. As Bruce came, Lois slowed down. It was one of the more intense orgasms she had seen him have. Lois slowly pulled out, and Bruce rolled onto his back. Looking at Lois, he looked exhausted. She smiled, and took the strap on off. Tossing it to the side, she cuddled up next to him.

"Would it be corny if I said that was the best I've ever had?" Bruce asked, after Lois had kissed his cheek. "You must say that to all the women that peg you, Bruce." Lois said, smiling.


End file.
